


It's A Perfect Love

by fluffars



Series: sweet crazy love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2min are in student council, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Lovers, Kinda, M/M, minsung are besties, not beta read dont hate me, secret santa party babey!, seungmin and lia are besties, some loona and izone members are mentioned, the author thinks shes funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffars/pseuds/fluffars
Summary: “Seungmin.”“Minho hyung.” He replied.He watched as Minho sized him up, eyes trailing over his outfit (which Seungmin was very proud of) before starting another round of intense eye contact.“You look stupid in that outfit.” Minho finally said after a while of simply staring at each other.or: where 2min both like each other but they're too stupid to do anything about it
Relationships: Choi Jisu | Lia & Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: sweet crazy love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086017
Comments: 22
Kudos: 193





	It's A Perfect Love

“Don’t look now,” Lia started, “but Minho oppa is staring at you.”

Immediately, Seungmin whipped around, trying to locate Minho and pointedly ignoring Lia’s exasperated _‘why do I even bother.’_

Seungmin was ready to give up on his search for the older when he met eyes with the culprit.

And there Minho stood, clad in possibly the ugliest Christmas sweater in existence, staring at Seungmin with a stoic expression. Seungmin tried his very best to maintain eye contact with the older, to _establish dominance_ and show that he wasn’t affected by Minho’s stare but he just couldn’t take his eyes off the absolutely disgusting sweater he was wearing.

The sweater was absolutely _horrendous_ . It was a fuzzy bright green leopard print sweater with red lining along the trim. But that wasn’t even the worst of it. There was a huge white cat on the right side of the sweater, wearing yellow glasses for some reason, red boots, and a red Santa hat. Not only that, but the sweater even had the _audacity_ to have huge white snowflakes and bright red bows on top of the already terrible leopard print pattern. (But the most offending part, in Seungmin’s opinion, was how Minho _still_ managed to look amazing in such a terrible sweater).

Clearly, Minho was going all out for the Ugly-Christmas-Sweater-Contest Chan was hosting as part of their Secret Santa Party.

(Except everyone in the entire student council were going all out for the contest. The winner would get a $25 gift card for IHOP, so _of course_ everyone would go all out. Curse Bang Chan for having such a treasured and sought after prize that _everyone_ couldn’t help but participate.)

Eventually, Seungmin was able to look away from Minho’s (terrible, horrendous, disgrace to fashion and the entire world) sweater and finally look at him straight in the eye.

He was only able to maintain eye contact for ten seconds.

Seungmin quickly tore his gaze away from the older and turned back to Lia. “When Minho hyung kills me, please bury me with all my Day6 albums. No one can have them.”

Lia only stared at him with a deadpan expression. “Why do you always say he’s going to kill you?!”

“C’mon!” Seungmin whisper-shouted exasperatedly, “Did you not see the way he was staring at me?! He’s plotting my murder! He knows I got him for Secret Santa and now he’s gonna kill me! For real!”

“Seungmin, you’re being overdramatic.” Lia stated, her eyes focused on something behind Seungmin. “Anyways, shut up about Minho oppa killing you because he’s coming this way.”

“Choi Jisu, stop lying! I won’t fall for that agai—”

“Seungmin.” A voice interrupted Seungmin.

Seungmin felt a sense of dread, immediately recognizing the voice. He closed his eyes, silently praying to whoever was out there that Minho hadn’t overheard his and Lia’s conversation.

He slowly turned around, coming to face to face with the older boy.

Somehow, despite the ugly lighting of the classroom Chan had managed to snag in order to host their Secret Santa party and the (terrible, horrendous, disgrace to fashion and the entire world) ugly Christmas sweater Minho was wearing, he still looked — and this really pained Seungmin to admit — _good_.

The ugly lighting just made the older look even more soft. It cast a warm soft glow over him and made his already pretty and fluffy brown hair more pretty and fluffy. And Minho’s (terrible, horrendous, disgrace to fashion and the entire world) sweater didn’t even look remotely bad on him — which only angered Seungmin because how could he look _so good_ in a disgusting leopard print sweater.

Seungmin squinted his eyes at Minho, both mad and flustered at how good he looked.

“Minho hyung.” He replied.

He watched as Minho sized him up, eyes trailing over his outfit (which Seungmin was very proud of) before starting another round of intense eye contact.

Seungmin squinted his eyes further at Minho’s no longer stoic expression. Minho looked, in his humble opinion, _constipated_.

“You look stupid in that outfit.” Minho finally said after a while of simply staring at each other.

A (poorly) stifled laugh could be heard behind Seungmin as the boy gasped in offense, recoiling from Minho as if the older had insulted his family and pissed on his beloved Day6 albums.

“Yeah? Well…” Seungmin was, clearly, struggling to think of a comeback. Not only did Minho insult his outfit that he spent such a long time perfecting (which, by the way, in Seungmin’s unbiased opinion, was a _very_ cute outfit. He was donning an ugly (but not completely ugly) blue christmas sweater with cute little reindeers on it, as well as a small headband of very cute reindeer antlers) but Minho also had the _audacity_ to look unnecessarily amazing in his (terrible, horrendous, disgrace to fashion and the entire world) ugly Christmas sweater.

“You… you look… even stupid-er.” Seungmin stuttered out after endlessly repeating _‘well’_ over and over again.

“That’s not even a word, stupid.” Minho immediately retorted, lip slightly quirking up in amusement and leaving Seungmin temporarily speechless for a few seconds (curse Lee Minho and his stupid face).

“Who are you calling stupid, stupid?” Seungmin taunted, invading Minho’s personal space and glaring at him, not noticing how the rest of the student council all halted their conversations to watch the two.

Minho was quick to return the glare, a small hint of mischievousness shining in his eyes as he opened his mouth, ready to fire back.

“Okay!” Chan interrupted before the two could go even further, gently separating the two, “I’m stopping this right here before a fight breaks out. Besides! It’s time to exchange gifts!”

The two retreated away from each other and back to their friends as the rest of the group began to form a circle on the carpeted floor.

Seungmin ended up wedged between Lia and Hyunjin ( _Kim_ Hyunjin, not to be confused with _Hwang_ Hyunjin who was sat between both Chaewons, Park and Kim), directly across from Minho.

_Minho_. Seungmin squinted (he seemed to do that often when a certain someone was involved) as he looked at the way the boy was sitting. One leg was stretched while the other was bent and he was leaning back on his arms.

Seungmin was caught staring by the other and instead of Minho either ignoring him or glaring at him (like he usually did whenever Seungmin was caught staring) Seungmin was attacked with a horrendous _wink_ by Minho. Seungmin (and Lia, who accidentally caught the exchange between the two) had to stifle a laugh at the absolute failure of a wink Minho had attempted.

(And no matter how much Lia insists, Seungmin did _not_ blush and find the wink — if you could even call it that — cute.)

Alas, Minho did not simply stop at the wink.

Seungin didn’t know what he was trying to do, if he was trying to distract him from paying attention to Chan and the others, or if he was trying to get a rise out of him, but Minho continued to send over-exaggerated winks and even flying kisses towards Seungmin.

Seungmin did not like it. He did not like it one bit. It was weird, receiving anything other than a stoic expression or a glare from the older.

He didn’t know how to react, and he kinda wanted to punch him. Maybe Minho’s plan really _was_ to irritate Seungmin. If it was, then Minho was definitely succeeding.

Seungmin was finally brought out of his Minho-induced daze when Chan (bless his kind soul) happily skipped over to Minho and excitedly handed him his small (terribly) wrapped present.

Immediately, Seungmin sat up straighter, trying to hide his excited and giddy smile, and pointedly ignoring the others complaining at how badly the present was wrapped.

And Minho, despite the ugly wrapping of the present, was clearly excited to see whatever his Secret Santa had gotten him.

Seungmin watched in amusement, trying to hide his growing smirk, as Minho happily tore open the wrapping, then hastily opened the small box his present was in. He watched as the happiness and glee slowly drained from Minho’s face, how the smile he had been wearing and the excitement and hope in his eyes slowly died, how the almost childlike glee was replaced with an unimpressed and deadpan expression, which was directed towards no one but Kim Seungmin himself.

Seungmin grinned, shooting the older a wink. _Payback, bitch,_ Seungmin thought.

Lia turned towards Seungmin, she was the only one who knew that Seungmin got Minho for Secret Santa, “What the hell did you give him, Kim Seungmin?” She whispered.

Seungmin only smiled at her, shrugging innocently.

“Why are your ears so red?!” Han Jisung, Minho’s best friend, pointed out loudly, successfully breaking the silence that fell upon the others, “What did you get?”

Minho mustered an even _more_ unimpressed expression (still directed towards Seungmin) before holding up a neat stack of bright pink cards that had _‘SEUNGMIN COUPONS!!!’_ written on them in block letters and decorated with an obnoxious amount of red hearts. “I got _Seungmin Coupons_.”

The entire group instantly started howling with laughter at the poor boy’s misery as Minho scowled at them all (mostly Seungmin) and Seungmin merely smiled smugly at him.

(Seungmin didn’t know how to feel after Minho’s ears turned even more red at the smile.)

Jisung snatched the small cards away from Minho before beginning to read out what the _Seungmin Coupons_ said to the rest of the group. “Cash in one _Seungmin Coupon_ for — God, Seungmin, did you really have to write everything in green it’s hurting my eyes — Seungmin kisses,” Jisung shuffled through more cards, listing everything the _Seungmin Coupons_ offered, “Seungmin hugs, Seungmin _cuddles_ , one Seungmin _date_ \--”

“Okay, Jisung, we get it!” Minho huffed, taking back the bright pink cards, his face almost as red as his ears.

Seungmin grinned at Minho before turning his attention to a still-laughing Chan, “My turn!” He singsonged, making grabby hands towards Chan, excited for his own gift.

Chan chuckled, happily handing Seungmin his own beautifully wrapped present.

Once the present was in his hands, Seungmin tore the thing to pieces, not even bothering to listen to the protests of everyone else at how prettily it had been wrapped.

“Yah! Kim Seungmin!” Lia yelled, slapping Seungmin’s arm, “Someone put effort into wrapping your gift and you just destroyed it like it was nothing?!”

Seungmin merely grinned cheekily at her, “Sorry, I was excited!”

Lia rolled her eyes playfully at him as Seungmin continued to open his present, excitedly opening the box before halting completely, his eyes growing wide in shock.

“Oh my god…” He whispered, looking frantically between the group and the present in his hands. He hesitatingly reached inside the box, grabbing the grey hoodie carefully, scared that it wasn’t real and would disappear as soon as he touched it.

The other looked at him curiously, urging him to show them his present.

Seungmin finally brought the hoodie out of its box, grinning brightly at everyone as he finally got over his shock. “Look!” He exclaimed, showing off the hoodie proudly.

“What the hell.” Hyunjin (Hwang) said in shock before abruptly standing up and yelling out the phrase once more.

“That hoodie is _way_ over the price limit! Who got him for Secret Santa?!” Hyunjin demanded, scrutinizing the entire group.

No one spoke up.

“No, really, who got me for Secret Santa?” Seungmin asked, desperately wanting to thank whoever was his Secret Santa endlessly for getting him the hoodie he had been saving up for since forever.

Again, no one spoke up. They all just looked at each other, trying to find Seungmin’s Secret Santa before looking back at the boy, shrugging in confusion.

Seungmin quickly scanned the entire group, who had already gone back to finishing the gift giving, before his eyes landed on _him_. Lee Minho.

Minho was very suspiciously staring at his lap, fiddling with the _Seungmin Coupons_ in his hands as his ears turned a very bright pink.

It was him.

Again, Seungmin didn’t know how to feel. There were butterflies fluttering around in his stomach because Seungmin only mentioned how he was saving up for the sweater _once_ to Lia in passing after a student council meeting had ended which meant Minho had overheard that, but it was months ago and yet Minho still _remembered_.

He didn’t know how to feel, but he did know that he felt guilty for giving Minho a gift that was meant to irritate and annoy him when Minho had given him such a nice and thoughtful (and expensive) gift.

  
  
  


The party had already ended but a few of the student council members had stayed behind to help clean everything up. Lia, Seungmin, Minho, and Chan were some of them. Both Hyunjins didn’t stay, however. Kim Hyunjin left, dragging out Jeon Heejin in excitement because she won the Ugly Christmas Sweater Contest and Hwang Hyunjin left because he was grumpy over the fact that _he_ didn’t win but he thought he did until Chan had to clarify which Hyunjin won. It was a mess, really.

(And Seungmin was kind of offended and confused as to why Minho didn’t win since _his_ Christmas sweater was truly the ugliest of them all.)

“I’m sorry.” Seungmin said once he had finally gathered up the courage to go up to Minho, who had been tasked with cleaning up the snack table.

“What?” Minho asked in confusion, a few stray crumbs of the cookie he was munching on on his lips.

“I’m sorry. For the gift.” Seungmin clarified, itching to brush away the crumbs on his lips. “You put a lot of thought into my gift and I gave you a dumb present that was purposefully meant to annoy you. So I’m sorry. Really, hyung.”

Minho brushed away the crumbs on his lips after finally finishing the cookie, pretending to be exasperated at the boy, “It’s fine, I guess.”

Minho then cleared his throat, grinning cheekily at Seungmin, “Besides, I think I can find a way to put your gift to good use.”

He then left Seungmin by himself at the snack table (and abandoning his task of cleaning up the snack table), with the younger blushing brightly at his statement.

  
  


>   
>  `  
>  **11:05 PM**  
>  `
> 
> `**minho hyung:** `
> 
> `so... can i cash in my seungmin coupons now? `
> 
> `**seungminnie:** `
> 
> ``
> 
> ``
> 
> `all of them ???!??!?! `
> 
> `**seungminnie:** `
> 
> `and right now ?!?1! `
> 
> `**minho hyung:** `
> 
> `yes pls 😁 `
> 
> `**seungminnie:** `
> 
> `hyung r u kidding me 😑 its 11pm `
> 
> `**minho hyung:** `
> 
> `is that a no or... `
> 
> `**seungminnie:** `
> 
> `... `
> 
> `**seungminnie sent a location!** `
> 
> `**seungminnie:** `
> 
> `meet me there in 10 mins `

**Author's Note:**

> i had perfect love by loona playing on repeat as i wrote this and i didnt know what to put as the title so... anyways! i suddenly had the urge to write 2min so i Did and this happened. i kinda wanna write a sequel. hope u enjoyed!
> 
> btw the hoodie minho gave seungmin was that one heart hoodie seungmin has. im kinda obsessed with it
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/flrtau)


End file.
